


Song of Songs Somewhere in Northern Italy

by Albione



Series: Ad Aspera ad Astra [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Poetry, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Albione
Summary: On a rainy day Elio seeks inspiration to adore Oliver.





	Song of Songs Somewhere in Northern Italy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Erato_Muse that inspired me to write it even if I am in the middle of writers block. Thank you for giving me inspiration even if I know you would have written it much better!  
> It is a pwp, which in my case means poetry without plot, sorry...  
> The Song of Songs, or the Song of Solomon, is a Book in the Old Testament that chronicles the love of King Solomon and his bride; pure poetry of love and desire. Ten years after they met again Elio and Oliver still love each other, more than before, since they are older and wiser; they know the pain of loss and the pleasure of daily activities, of being next to each other in silence. Part of the Ad Aspera ad Astra world, but happening in 2018.

The summer storm broke over the coast and poured a wall of water over the villa; August was ending and nature had its ways of reminding people of the fact that summer was slipping away.  
The shutters were closed, it was early morning, and all was still except a tabby cat that walked into the empty kitchen looking for his breakfast and being upset that it wasn’t there.

All was also not still in the upstairs bedroom; Elio was slowly running his fingers over Oliver’s legs, rubbing the coarse hairs that had whitened with age, he bent to kiss them softly murmuring “His legs are as pillars of marble, set upon sockets of fine gold: his countenance is as Lebanon, excellent as the cedars”. He lightly licked the calf, tasting the sweat.  
As Oliver rolled over he sighed.  
“Elio, what are you doing?” Oliver’s voice was deep and full of sleep; Elio moved up the bed and whispered “Adoring you.”  
Resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder he nuzzled his check, rubbing against the stubble.  
“His cheeks are as a bed of spices, as sweet flowers.”  
He breathed into Oliver’s mouth “His lips like lilies dropping sweet smelling myrrh” and with the tip of his tongue slowly followed the shape of the lips.

Oliver moved his head to kiss Elio, but met air as Elio bent down again resting his head on Oliver’s stomach, he ran his finger along the line of hairs “His belly is as bright ivory overlaid with sapphires.”  
He blew a raspberry into Oliver’s tummy button.

“Elio, what has got into you?” Oliver sat up and Elio’s head ended into Oliver’s lap “I see that the cedar of Lebanon is right and strong!” Elio started to lick Oliver’s cock, but squawked as he was forcibly pulled up and kissed.  
“As much as I love being adored, I do like to participate!” Oliver smiled and kissed Elio again.

As they rolled entwined, Oliver’s foot felt the hard corners of a book at the bottom of the bed “I know you are a lover of literature, but in the bed as well?”  
Elio laughed, and retrieving the book he handed it to Oliver.  
“The Bible? Is there something you need to tell me? Are you converting?” Oliver looked puzzled.  
“Goose, I pinched it years ago from the hotel I stayed in Oxford with my father. He told me that the King James translation is one of the most poetical translations there is. On this rainy day I needed some inspiration to adore you.”  
“And there I thought you had learned it all by heart just for me Elio; I am hurt that you cheated!”

Oliver opened the book and stroking Elio’s face read out “Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair; thou hast doves’ eyes.”  
He rubbed his thumb over Elio’s lips “Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet, and thy speech is comely.”  
He pushed his finger into Elio’s mouth and whispered “Thy teeth are like a flock of sheep that are even shorn.”  
Elio shivered as he felt Oliver’s finger leave his mouth and slide down his chin and along his neck leaving a trail of saliva. “Thy neck is like the tower of David builded for an armoury, whereon there hang a thousand bucklers, all shields of mighty men.”  
Oliver’s finger rested on Elio’s collar bone and then continued feather light to his nipple, slowly circling it; Elio trembled, the words “Thou art all fair my love; there is no spot in thee” that Oliver spoke onto his chest burnt his skin.  
Oliver bit and kissed Elio’s neck and breathed onto his skin “Thou hast ravished my heart, my brother, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.”

Elio stroked Oliver’s hair and murmured “The voice of my beloved! Behold, he cometh leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills.”  
He turned Oliver’s head and kissed him deeply; they embraced skin to skin and their hands moved along each other’s bodies.  
They knew every curve, every muscle but the years had never lessened the wonder; every time was a discovery.  
They rubbed each other’s cocks slowly feeling each vein trembling under delicate fingers; movements synchronized by years of lovemaking.  
They breathed faster, as their hands moved in a frenzy clasping hard, they were panting, wanting more but waiting for the release, for waiting was just as pleasurable.  
They came as thunder clapped over the villa.

Lying on the bed entwined Elio stroked Oliver’s arm “As the apple tree among the trees of the wood, so is my beloved among the sons. I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste.”  
Oliver felt himself harden again just listening to Elio; his tone of voice was so loving. He turned to look at Elio and responded “O my dove, that art in the clefts of the rock, in the secret places of the stairs, let me see thy countenance, let me hear thy voice; for sweet is thy voice, and thy countenance is comely”  
Elio smiled and kissed the corner of Oliver’s mouth and breathed “I am my beloved’s, and his desire is towards me.”

They could have spent the morning this way, but a loud mewing outside the door reminded them of their duties.  
“Titus’ breakfast!” Elio sat up and Oliver felt diminished as soon as Elio got out of the bed.  
Watching him put on the discarded boxers and a t-shirt he thought that Elio was indeed fair and pleasant, a love for delights. 

Oliver followed him to the kitchen and watched him feed the cat and place the coffee pot on the stove; he stood behind him and embraced him. “Elio, many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it!”  
Elio clutched Oliver’s hands resting on his stomach “Now that is the right quote for such a horrible day outside! Shall we have breakfast in bed?”  
“Only if I am your breakfast!”  
Elio laughed “Oliver your kisses are sweeter than wine! Your cedar of Lebanon is straight and strong and I desire it still, be the beam of my hearth.”  
“I am glad that it is now the cedar of Lebanon, better than having a large trumpet! Age has refined your metaphors.”  
Oliver kissed Elio’s greying curls while he was pouring the coffee into the cups. The mingling of the scents of Elio and coffee were reassuring; it was the scent of home.  
Oliver carried the tray back to the bedroom, Elio eagerly following; it would be a long and lazy day, their favourite type of day.

22 August 2018


End file.
